


You Won't Believe What Happens Next

by Badbye



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Characters are mostly comic based, First Meetings, It gave me a chuckle though, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Comedy, Sassy Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Title sucks I know, Unresolved Romantic Tension, as he should be, he's literally poor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badbye/pseuds/Badbye
Summary: Spider-Man does what a spider can and Peter Parker does what a Peter Parker can.One of those things that Peter Parker does one day is help his fellow civilians in an alien invasion ordeal. And just his luck, people takes interest in the brave omega who aided other citizens despite the danger. One of the people who takes notice is one dashing Tony Stark.Now Peter is suffering from mixed emotions. He just wants his normal life to remain as it is. Pitiful and anonymous. Spider-Man is the one who should be getting the spotlight and not Peter Parker! But he's always known that his life is one big sitcom.





	You Won't Believe What Happens Next

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon this work of mine from 2 years ago and I refrained from posting since Starker wasn't a thing yet. And now it is so here we are. :)
> 
> Visually, I see David Gandy as Tony Stark here and Dylan O'brien as Peter Parker. You guys can imagine who you want, of course.

 

It's an ordinary day in New York City; and by ordinary, it means there's another array of villain attack. And this time it's an army of intergalactic aliens with big black wings and beaks looking like a humanoid thingy... Okay so Peter doesn't really get what the heck they are nor does he possess enough brain cells active at the moment to properly describe them eloquently. He hasn't slept in almost three days only getting 10 minute naps when he can and that do things to one's brain.

 

Namely, killing a proper thought process.

 

But what he's sure of is that he wants to help, he honestly does. Sadly though, he forgets his Spider-Man outfit in his backpack that which he left back at his apartment because he has to go out for groceries. What he has now is a canvas tote bag with a print of a cat wearing a neckerchief and eye glasses. Said bag is filled with groceries and other necessities a human need to survive... Like Shampoo.

 

God, it's been three days since he washed his hair... And his bar soap is in its last leg. The darn thing is shorter, thinner, and more fragile than JJJ's patience. If Aunt May finds out about his poor self-care, he's going to hear that never ending litany of why he doesn't have a suitor yet. Not that she's completely serious; she'd never really rush him. Still though, most Omegas his age (25 years old) would've already been engaged.

 

But nope, that's not for Peter. Ever since the spider incident, he's been incapable of following his instinct in looking for a mate. Probably because of his new found strength and power he's had a hard time looking for an Alpha who can handle him.

 

And so he pursues to be a hero and a good student; mate hunting comes later.

 

This is why now even without the suit he’s trying to help as much as he could. Leading the people to safety, getting children away from danger and whatever else a normal citizen can do. Just goes to show that you don't need a costume to be a hero. You could be one donning a ratty grey hoody, ripped jeans (and not in a fashionable way, they’re just freaking old), mismatched socks, an old pair of Vans, and a bag with a cat print on it.

 

Man, if someone managed to snag a photo of him helping out and post it on the internet he can already see the headlines: 'Brave young homeless omega doing his best to help in the midst of chaos'. And no, he's not homeless. He would be if he spent more money on hair care products.

 

A high pitched cry brings him out of his thoughts and he turns his head to see one of those creatures preparing to attack a little girl a few feet away. Peter growls, his hero instinct along with his omega instinct screaming to protect a young one. He springs into action and makes it in time to tackle the alien. It proves to be more difficult than he thinks because the thing is strong; easily rivaling his inhuman strength.

 

Peter gasps as he's pushed down on the pavement. The creature pulls its arm back preparing to stab him with its claws. He struggles to get out of the choke hold it has on him but unsuccessful in doing so. With a horrific scream from the monster, it begins to bring its claws down and Peter can only close his eyes as he continues to fight with his last strength and prepare for his death.

 

He thinks about Aunt May and feeling sorry about leaving her. He thinks about Uncle Ben and how they will meet in the afterlife. He thinks about how sad it is that in his last breath, he doesn’t even get the chance to finally wash his godforsaken hair. He's going to die with greasy hair and ratty clothes.

 

Typical.

 

Thankfully the heavens blesses him with mercy as he hears the familiar sound of Iron Man swooping down and tackling the monster off him with an audible loud crunch and wail from the enemy. He can also hear the rest of the Avengers, having only arrived a few moments ago, start taking care of the problem.

 

Peter opens his eyes and sees the monster unmoving on the ground a good distance away from him and he gives a breath of relief.

 

Iron Man lands before him and offers a hand and in the process decides to lift his mask showing the ever familiar face of Tony Stark. Peter grabs the drool worthy machinery that is the Iron Man's hand even though he is a perfectly capable because come on, it's freakin’ _Iron Man_.

 

It's a nerd's dream to touch his suit.

 

Tony helps him stand being all chivalrous and gallant and gives the young brunette a once over. "You okay? That was pretty close."

 

"I had it under control."  The younger replies acting cool as he brushes the dust off his not-so-originally-clean clothes. He’s unsure if the ground got him dirty or if _he_ got the ground dirty.

 

Tony watches him and smirks at the remark. "Did you?"

 

Peter finally meets his eyes and the brunette turns away trying to hide the blush that promptly peppers his cheeks when he sees how Tony effin' Stark is looking at him. "W-well..."

 

The billionaire probably looks at him flirtatiously because he's obviously an omega in distress making him vulnerable and an easy prey. But no, Peter is _not_ helpless. He's the Amazing Spider-Man! The monsters just caught him off guard and he didn't bring his costume so he's back to his civilian self.

 

But even at that he will not succumb to the drop dead handsome, godly intelligent and immensely rich playboy!

 

Peter may be poor but he's got standards!

 

... And Tony Stark is meeting every single one of them... Ugh! No! Nope! He's not that kind of omega who's going to lay with the perfect alpha for one night and be dumped the next day. And that's what Tony Stark does so whatever that sexy smirk and smoldering blue eyes directed at him means; he's not going to bite it.

 

Peter is lost in his inner turmoil that he doesn’t notice that chaos is still upon the streets. Tony turns to his hero mode and grabs the young brunette’s wrist tugging him snugly to his armor clad chest. The college kid lets out a totally manly squeak when he gets pressed on the hard body.

 

"Let's get you to safety, hun." And without further ado, Iron Man takes off with a screaming omega yelling about a cat tote bag. His voice is so loud that the fighting stopped for a second to watch Iron Man flying off with the cause of the loud cry. But then they just shrugged it off and resumed the battle.

 

A few moments later, Iron Man lands by the Quinjet and sets the brunette down. "Well aren't you a screamer." Tony comments. Even with his mask on, Peter can swear the man is smirking at him again by the tone of his voice.

 

The brunette can feel another blush forming at the implications of what the older man stated. "T-that's-!"

 

His lame attempt to reply is halted when Tony cuts him off, "It's fine. What was that about a tote bag?"

 

Peter can only stare at him wide eyed wondering why this guy is so chill like New York City isn't teeming with aliens.

 

Oh right. That happens like... Every two months. Peter shakes his head trying to focus and actually form words. "Um... I kinda left my bag full of groceries when we flew off."

 

"That so? Alright, I'll get it back, wait here." Tony replies and prepared to fly off again when Peter speaks up.

 

"Wait! You don't have to..." Of course he does, it's not like Peter can purchase anymore it's just that Iron Man should be exerting his effort to help save the people and not being Peter's suddenly personal helper! Though honestly? The omega in him is preening from the attention.

 

"I don't have to? Well I want to. Heroes must help to the fullest.”

 

"There are others who need your help way more now." The younger protests.

 

"Trust me, kid. Our new recruits can handle this. 'Sides, I can save a couple of people and kill some aliens on my way so it's a win-win."

 

"But--!" And before Peter can finish that sentence, Iron Man flies off and Peter is left standing there... Wondering how rude would it be if he just went home; not waiting for Tony.

 

Very rude, he concludes.

 

And so Peter settles on sitting by a rubble and think of all the things he needs to do at home.

 

Ugh...so many homework so little time.

 

On the upside, since the city is in chaos again, he doesn't have to patrol later because the police, other authorities, and a few heroes will help in cleaning up the place and keeping the peace as a part of the city recovers. Meaning he has time to do his homework. Not that he's happy that an alien attack happened.

 

He is brought back from his thoughts when he hears the familiar metallic 'thump!' landing upon cement and he looks up to see Iron Man swagger over to him with his tote bag carried over his shoulder.

 

Peter can't help but chuckle at the sight.

 

"Here you go, sweetheart." Stark hands over the bag.

 

The brunette smiles, "Thank you." He takes the bag and looks at the contents. He's kind of surprised that everything is still there and is in well condition since he expected the inevitability of some things getting misplaced or broken. Peter turns his attention again to his saviour and sees Tony Stark's face again rather than Iron Man's face plate. "Thank you again, sir."

 

"Oh no no no. Don't call me 'sir'. Just 'Tony'. And no need to thank me." The older man winks.

 

Peter nods and smiles brightly turning his attention back to his groceries thinking of what he could make for dinner (in reality he’s deciding whether to add eggs in his ramen or not) when he hears Iron Man walk to him. He looks up and sees the billionaire a little close to his personal space... Okay, really close. As in Peter’s nose is only a few inches away from Iron Man's arc reactor.

 

He swallows thickly... My my... He wants to touch that fine piece of engineering marvel. Peter is so fixated on his nerdy needs that he doesn’t catch what the older man said to him. "Uhm...Pardon?" He asks as he looks up to that handsome face.

 

Tony's smile widens, "I said you can thank me by giving me a kiss on the cheek."

 

Now it's Peter big brown eyes' turn to widen. "No way!"

 

The alpha feigns a disappointed pout, “Aww, alright. I’ll catch you around then, kitty kitty tote bag.” And he gives Peter one last wink before turning to leave.

 

Peter’s gaping before he registers that nickname. “Okay first of all, my name’s Peter!” He hollers out before Tony takes off completely. The hero remains hovering a few feet above ground when he turns back to him and Peter had to squint his eyes a little from the heat emitting from suit.

 

“What was that again, 99 cent shampoo boy?” Tony asks and his teasing tone evident even from under his Iron Man helmet.

 

Peter frowns with his cheeks puffing a little, “I _said_ , my name is _Peter!_ Peter Parker! Not ‘kitty kitty tote bag’ or ‘99 cent shampoo boy’ and don’t you even _dare_ to call me ‘Matte-y Brownilocks’ or so help me!”

 

“Actually, I was going to call you: ‘Sleepless Beauty’ but I like yours better.” Tony laughs. “Also thanks for the name!” And he flies off leaving a stunned Peter.

 

Dang it, he unwittingly gave his name to Tony Stark. Oh well, what’s done is done. He sighs only hoping that Tony will lose interest in him later. Most likely the alpha will. That comforts Peter enough to just go home and proceed to get that shower he most definitely needs.

 

* * *

 

Peter gets out of the bathroom after a long well deserved bath. He dries his hair with a fluffy towel –one of the few decent belongings he has, and plops down on his bed checking his phone.

 

He opens his Twitter when he sees he’s got quite a few notifications. A groan makes its way up his throat when he finds out what it’s about.

 

The joke he told himself earlier as he’s helping actually happened when his close friends tag him on different news articles showing a ‘mystery good Samaritan’ who goes out of his way to help the other civilians.

 

“Oh great…” Peter huffs a frustrated breath. He appreciates their acknowledgement of course but he always aimed for Peter Parker to be anonymous. Now because of the earlier events, Tony Stark and the media notice him.

 

Why doesn’t this happen when he’s Spider-Man?!

 

Spider-Man stops runaway trucks, petty criminals, and animal-themed super villains! _And_ he saves cats from trees. How come they don’t make articles about that, huh? Also, the police and the firefighters are there too, where are the news articles expressing the people’s appreciation to them?

 

He wipes a hand over his face and gathers his wits.

 

Okay he’s overthinking this. People appreciated him so he should just be thankful and move on. Though he’s pretty sure they’re using him as a one-time news sensation to get hits. But he’ll let that roll off his shoulders.

 

It’s been a _long_ day and he needs rest.

 

Peter scrolls down one of the articles from a reputable news site as he lays down preparing for sleep. Halfway through reading he feels drowsy but then…

 

_‘—Tony Stark [Iron Man] expresses his interest in taking the heroic omega out for a date as a form of appreciation for the omega’s fulfillment of his civic duty even at the expense of his(the omega’s) own life.’_

And there’s an embedded interview video in the article and Peter clicks on it quickly.

 

 _“He was almost killed after saving a little girl and he wasn’t afraid to come down swinging. That’s when I know that this person is special and I want to see him again. And yeah, that’s me saying ‘Please go out with me, kitty kitty tote bag.’”_ The ever debonair Tony Stark says ending it with a wink.

 

Peter scoffs when he sees Cap and Black Widow in the background looking so done with the billionaire. Because of course, Tony will find the time to snag a date even after a potential alien invasion.

 

Peter clicks off the video reading the rest of the article and he’s correct about his assumption that he’s just a sensation because of course the whole ‘heroic pauper omega gets noticed by a _real_ superhero’ is a great story. People will soak up that crap but jokes on them, Peter’s not a random citizen but he won’t deny that he’s a pauper. He’s Spider-Man and he’s a _superhero_. Like really super. He has powers! So yeah, screw you Tony Stark. He won’t succumb to their bandwagon. And he  _will not_ be a mooning omega in dire need of an alpha's attention.

 

But boy oh boy is Peter hungry for some food that isn’t Maruchan ramen. Plus, he's always wanted to talk science with  _the_ Tony Stark.

 

So maybe going on a date with him won’t be so bad?

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest and say, I'm not sure if I'll update anytime soon since this was written 2 years ago and I have no idea what's going on hence the messy tags. I just wanted to share it since I've always been a fan of Starker and I'm pumped up that it's a thing now.
> 
> But I won't mark this as discontinued just yet.
> 
> Either way I hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you for reading :) I would love to know what you think!


End file.
